Average Chaos
by cobrafantasies
Summary: A lot of changes are happening in Chandler's life, including an altering trip to LA with Joey for a big movie premiere. A Joey/Chandler slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** I wanted to try another story in this fandom since I do love this fictional couple and my other two have been some of my most popular stories. So, please Read and and let me know what you think in the Review sections!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **A Joey/Chandler slash. Chandler is now openly gay. Joey and Chandler go to LA for Joey's movie premiere. Around season eight or so.

* * *

Okay so here's the big news story: I, Chandler Bing, am officially gay.

Yes, it is shocking, stop laughing! Even though people joked about me being gay I wasn't actually gay until recently. Really, I did like women once, I was attracted to them, but I guess genetics got the best of me… or something. I can't explain it; it's human nature I guess, just not the human nature the bible tells us.

Anyway, I started feeling different for about a month and then finally came to terms with the fact that I was attracted to men. I convinced myself I was delusional, but then I snuck out to a gay bar and unfortunately completely enjoyed myself. Then, I tried to tell myself I'm bi, at least. That didn't last long either because the more I realized I was definitely gay, the less interested I became in beautiful women.

I don't really understand how that all adds up, how I could be so sure I love women one day, but not the next. Maybe a gay guy with experience can fill me in.

Anyhow, I came out to my six best friends and luckily they were all cool about it. They thought I was trying to be funny at first, then I finally made them take me seriously. When they realized I was dead serious, then their responses changed. At first, they took it really seriously saying things like:

"Okay, we completely support you."

"If you're sure this is you're new path, then we're on your side."

"Well, the up side is you have your father to go to for advice."

I laughed at that last one, did they really think I would give the one man who humiliated me everyday of my life, the satisfaction that I was the least bit like him?

Then, once they got that support crap out of their system the jokes started like:

"So, when did you realize you were gay, after the fiftieth person thought you were or the hundredth time we asked if you were?"

"What kind of guys are you into now anyway, can I fix you up with someone please?"

"Just to be clear, how gay are you, like full on gay or still into some of the good stuff?"

Yeah, that last one I had no response for, I won't tell you who said it, but his name rhymes with Foey. Bibianni.

So, in the end I put up with the teasing and the constant questions. I'm pretty much used to the fact that I'm gay now, it's already been a good two weeks since I came out; the next step is actually _being_ gay. I haven't come out to anyone else and never went back to that gay bar. It's not in my vocabulary to hit on a guy yet. I'm too nervous and awkward. I feel like I've lived so much of my life not gay, that if I give it a shot I'll be doing it all wrong. I'm sure soon enough some really hot guy will push me over the edge and make me act, but for now I'm taking it day by day.

The most amazing thing is how normal everyone is. My friends don't make it a big deal that I'm gay and I'm really thankful for that. The bad thing about that is that it makes me too comfortable and I don't feel the need to come out to anyone else or test out the waters for myself. Finally I decide I need a dating life again so I go to that gay bar again. Last time I just drank, stared at good looking men, and talked to maybe one guy for a second. This time, I wanted more to happen. I ended up meeting a guy and my awkwardness actually sealed the deal for me. When I tried to talk to him and hopelessly failed at it he laughed and started the conversation himself. We talked for hours and I told him how this is all very new for me. This knowledge was very exciting to him, I think it might become my go to pick up line. Then this attractive man, his name is Chris, invites me to his place. I go.

When I get home Joey is watching TV, but instantly turns it off when he hears me come in. He turns around in his lounge chair and grins at me.

"Hey minster, it's quite late," he says in a high, teasing voice.

I look at the clock and it's 12:45.

"Yeah, so what are you doing up?"

"Waiting to see how you're big night went, I wasn't that tired anyhow."

"Really?" I question him.

"Yeah, come on did any _stuff_ happen?"

"Yeah… a little," I give in. I'm actually really happy and proud of myself right now. I actually flirted and talked to a guy and then experimented with him. It didn't go that far, but the little things are more than enough for me right now. I'm just surprised Joey would be interested at all.

"Well, like a lot or…like what?" He says and now there's a hint of hesitancy in his voice. I can tell he's curious, but I know if I share too much it will make him uncomfortable.

"We didn't go all the way, just like kissing and some touching an whatnot."

"Nice," he tries to treat this like when I occasionally scored with a girl.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed," I tell him.

"Oh Chandler wait," he stops me. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the premiere this weekend."

This weekend Joey's big movie was having a premiere in LA. He was getting two first class plane tickets and a hotel room all free of charge.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Me?" I ask, surprised he picked me out of everyone.

"Yeah, I mean you've paid for so many acting classes, headshots, and more I figured you could get a nice vacation out of it. Well, a three day vacation since that's how long the hotel room is booked."

"Wow man, thanks. Yeah, I would love to go."

"Alright great, have your bags packed by noon on Friday."

"They will be," I smile.

I head to bed after this, thinking what a great night this turned out to be. A first date and a free vacation with my best friend all in one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for some offensive language in advance.

* * *

We get to LA after a six-hour flight and I'm so excited to be here, but not nearly as excited as Joey. He's like a child waking up on Christmas morning. He's even fascinated with the airport.

"Think of who could have walked through this airport!" He comments to me.

"A lot of people Joe."

"But not just any people – Al Pacino could have, well before he got a private jet, I'm sure he has one by now!"

I shake my head at him and just let him ramble.

We get to the hotel and check in, it's a really nice hotel.

"We have to go out tonight!" Joey exclaims before we even put our bags down.

"Alright, slow down," I tell him.

"Chandler, come on! We're in LA, we have to go out partying tonight!"

"Alright, alright," I answer, but was really hoping to just relax the first night. Then again I guess we don't have much time, only three days and one is taking up by the premiere.

It's noon now so we go and get some lunch and unpack a bit. We watch tv and just hang around until dinner time. Joey gets up and turns the tv off.

"Alright, time to get ready. We're going to go eat and then party!"

I drag myself off the bed and go change after he does. We head out and eat free at a restaurant in the hotel, since everything in the hotel is included. I love all this free stuff. Then Joey asks about the clubs and he choses the loudest, biggest, club around. We get a taxi there and head in. We get in when Joey informs the bouncer about the premiere. He seems to recognize the name and so lets us in.

The club is crazy loud and crowded. All I see is smoke, colorful bright lights, and people everywhere. They're all dancing, drinking, making out, who knows! I'm nervous instantly, but Joey's like a racehorse dying to get started. I lose him in the next minute. I see him again eventually flirting with some girl so I just head to the bar. Good thing I brought some money because one drink could wipe me clean. I'm drinking I guess a pretty girly drink because a gay man comes over to me. I didn't know he was gay until he starts hitting on me. Wow I never thought this would happen and it never did with girls I guess I really was meant to be gay.

"We're chatting for a little while and he even buys me another drink. Thank god because I don't think I have enough money to offer him one.

"My name is Eric by the way," the man says to me.

"Oh, Chandler."

He shakes my hand and stares into my eyes until I take my hand back. It would have been a bit creepy if he wasn't so damn attractive.

All of the sudden Joey runs over to bar and orders two drink before noticing me. He was on my side, opposite of Eric.

"Chandler, hey!"

"Hey, how's it going Joe?" I ask.

"Great! I met this girl Tami. This girl is super hot and I'm thinking super easy!" He tells me and I'm a little embarrassed that Eric is hearing this, but when I turn to look at him I don't think it matters much. He's staring at Joey with a dumb, star struck face on, but he doesn't say anything. Joey gets his drinks, says 'see ya later man' to me and walks off.

"Eric?" I try to snap him back to normal.

He shakes his head and looks at me.

"You know him?" he asks, astounded.

"He's my roommate and good friend."

Eric's mouth drops at this and I simply shrug.

Then out of nowhere Eric kisses me, grabs my shirt, pulls me in, and smack his lips on me. It's a complete surprise, but I love it. Before I know it, we're in a back room and I'm doing stuff I've never done before, but loving every second of it.

I walk out twenty minutes later, stumbling with each step and not able to wash the love drunk expression off my face. I don't really get what happened, but I'm thinking Joey's gonna be my new wing man and he doesn't even have to know it.

* * *

I don't even feel the need to get wasted the rest of the night, I just sit in glory, so satisfied. I hang out with Eric, I dance, I still drink some, and I eat. I actually have the best time there.

It's one a.m. when I go looking for Joey again. He's in some booth with two girls around his arms. He seems a bit drunk too.

I call him over and ask him if he's ready to go. He agrees and goes back to kiss the girls goodbye. We're finding our way to the exit and I wish I could tell Joey everything, but I don't think he would appreciate all the details. We find the exit and head out.

It ends up it's a back door. There's a few men hanging around on the sidewalk right outside the door, smoking and drinking out of beer bottles.

"We can probably get a taxi here right?" Joey asks.

"Yeah."

We wait looking for a taxi to drive by.

"So, get lucky tonight?" Joey asks me.

I smile uncontrollably.

"You did!"

I nod my head yes at him.

"Was it that guy sitting next to you at the bar?"

"Yeah, his name is Eric."

Before Joey can reply a musty voice interrupts us.

"_Please_ tell me Eric is a girl."

We turn and see some lumberjack looking guy behind us, with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What?" I answer.

"Don't tell me this cool club is going downhill because fags are spoiling the fun."

"Hey man, watch what you say," Joey defends me.

He laughs an evil laugh at us.

"I'm sorry, are you my mother, no you can't be because then you would banish this homo for doing such sinful acts," the man spits out.

"Shut up, don't talk to my friend that way," Joey again jumps in.

"Joey, it's fine, don't…" I start, but Joey puts a hand up telling me to stop. The truth is I was offended, I mean I had always heard about hate like this happening. I tried to prepare myself for this day, but nothing can prepare you for how much words like this hurt. I was happy Joey was standing up for me, but I didn't want him to get hurt. This guy was big, mostly fat, but he also had two other friends behind him that probably felt the same way. I was getting a bit scared.

"I'm free to say whatever the hell I feel like saying!" the man yells back.

"Not when you're say awful things about someone I care about," Joey snaps back.

"Oh no what's the poor little gay man gonna do, fight me with his sweater vest!" The man attacks my outfit, something that also affects me a lot more now than it used to.

"Take it back, take it all back, and stop being such an ass!" Joey continues to fight.

"No, you can't tell me what to say and that man is a disgusting and shameful example of how our country is falling apart and this club is now suffering for-"

The man falls to the floor.

Joey just punched him out; Joey just punched the guy across his face!

Oh my God.

"Joey!" I shriek. The other men run over to their friend and then start yelling at Joey. One guy pounces on him and they start wrestling to the ground. The other one looks at me and I'm terrified. I run off and start yelling help. Some other people run over and eventually the cops are called. Somehow paparazzi get over here too. The fight is broken up and we are all interviewed by the cops and then shouted at by the news and paparazzi cameras, especially when they realize who Joey is and remember he's involved in the premiere the next day. I don't know what happens to the other guys because once the cops say we're free to go, I get out of there as fast as I can.

* * *

Joey and I make it back to the hotel. I see Joey looking at himself in the bathroom mirror when we get up to our room.

"Did you get hurt?" I ask.

"Not really," he tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief. "But I sure bruised up that other guy huh?" Joey seems proud of his actions.

"Hey, um thanks," I speak shyly. "For standing up for me and all."

Joey looks at me.

"Chandler, no one is going to treat you like that."

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You're my best friend."

"Well, you didn't _have_ to punch the guy," I say although I think it's pretty awesome too. I think Joey can tell what my true feelings are.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been so cool!"

"You are definitely a bad ass star now," I tell him.

"Oh yeah, I hope it's in all the magazines and papers!"

I laugh at that. I walk back to my bed, but can't help but smile. Joey really made this horrible first experience of meeting an antigay a whole lot easier.

I have the best friend in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the premiere. We are up early because Joey's manager barges in, knocking loudly until we answer.

"What?" Joey yells, annoyed.

"We need to talk. First off, the premiere is today so you must be dressed and ready by five pm. Also, eat before you go. Next, Ellen Degeneres wants you on her show."

"Wait, wait?" Joey exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, Ellen wants to talk to you about punching that anti gay guy from the club. I don't think it's so great, I told you rebel is not your image."

"I get to be on Ellen? Chandler, I'm gonna be on Ellen!" he calls to me. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, still half asleep.

"That's awesome."

"Hey now, you did what you did, that doesn't mean you promote it okay? You are not promoting violence and if they ask, you know it was wrong, you won't do it again right?" His manager drills into him.

"Alright, yes," Joey answers since his manager won't let up until he gets a verbal response.

"Okay, five o'clock tonight and tomorrow we'll get to Ellen by two. See you two later," his manager says and then leaves. Joey jumps around.

"I can't believe this, these are the three most amazing days of my life!"

"Alright Joe, one day at a time, we haven't even gotten to the premiere yet."

Joey and I hang out all day just walking around LA, laughing and talking. It was a great, relaxing day and we saw some really cool sites.

When it's finally time to get dressed, it's like Joey becomes a different person. He's suddenly nervous and scrambling to get ready even though we've given ourselves plenty of time.

"Joey calm down okay, you have plenty of time. I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom."

When I come out of the bathroom, Joey has his dress pants on and his shirt, but it's un-tucked and unbuttoned. I suddenly gulp at the sight of his smooth skin. I have seen Joey practically naked many times before and it's never affected me before. It's probably just my new gay vibes taking over. I mean I know Joey is an attractive man; I just never had an attraction tot him before. I walk over to him.

"Need help?"

"I already messed the buttons up twice!" Joey expresses worriedly.

"Joey, it's alright," I try to seriously calm down; he is such a mess. I walk over and take the ends of his shirt. I match the buttons up, start at the top and button each button going down. When I get to his middle torso my hand skims his skin and it's just as soft as it looks. It's warm too so he slightly shivers at my cold hand.

"Sorry," I apologize, genuinely embarrassed not just for touching him, but because I liked it. I get to around his belt now and I'm not sure if I should continue below the belt in case my hand comes in contact with anything again. I pause for a moment considering this, but Joey barely notices. He's such a mess right now I figure I should just do it. I lift his shirt up a bit so there is more distance away from his skin and my hand. I finish the buttons.

"Thanks," Joey quickly says and then starts unbuckling his belt and pants. I step back.

"What are you doing?" There's a shakiness to my voice and I hope he doesn't notice.

"I have to tuck my shirt in."

"Oh, alright I'll wait in the bathroom."

Joey doesn't answer and I quickly go into the bathroom. Unfortunately, alone time is not what I needed. It only gave me to time to think about Joey dressing and undressing. I try to shake the thoughts away. I think about anything else, but then Eric comes to my mind and thoughts of him and what we did only turn me on so I think of anything else. Baseball, I hate baseball perfect. I think about the game and how boring it is. Then I realize Joey shouldn't take long at all, I'm sure I'm good now. I walk out and Joey has everything on except his bowtie, which he is fixing now. I look at him; he looks really stunning in his tux.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah."

"Could you do my hair?"

"How?"

"Just put gel in it and stuff," he tells me.

"Okay."

I go and get the gel and Joey sits down at the desk where a mirror is hung over it. I stand behind his chair and squeeze some hair gel into my hand. I put it in his hair and the second I do I realize this might not be a great idea either. I'm running my hands all through his hair and I'm enjoying it too much. He smells so nice and his hair is so nice. I realize after a few seconds I can't just keep feeling his hair I have to style it. I may be gay now, but I'm no stylist. I've never done this before, then again I've somewhat styled my own hair and I've seen a lot of styled hair. I think I'll part it on the right and sort of flip the left side up.

When I finish I think it looks good actually. I pat down the end of hair by his neck. I wish I could run my fingers up this hair because I love when someone does that to me, but it gives me a tingling sensation and I don't want to do that to Joey.

"So, how's that?"

"Good," Joey briefly replies. "Thanks." He stands up and faces me, fixing his jacket and bowtie one last time.

"How do I look?"

I look at him, really look at him. He looks great, so great.

I just nod my head yes, but he's waiting for an answer.

"Good, really nice."

He half smiles at me.

"You too. Let's go," he says.


	4. Chapter 4

The premiere speeds by in a flash. The day is so hectic and passes by so fast. The only moment it slows down is during the movie, when all is silent and all eyes are fixed on the large screen. That's where things really slow down for me. At one point in the movie, I see Joey's face come onto the large screen and I can't help but think, _wow he is so attractive_. I think about it so much after that, it scares me. I know I was feeling a little something before in the hotel room, but I brushed it off. What am I feeling now?

I can't be crushing on my best friend, I can't! My thoughts and these new fears keep me pretty quiet for the rest of the night.

It's not until we're in the limo, driving to some after party, Joey takes notice.

"Hey, what's up man?"

"Huh?" I ask, trying to stop myself from thinking too much.

"You're so quiet, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, then what's wrong with you?" He suddenly raises his voice.

"What?"

"You haven't said what you thought of the movie!" Joey leans in, excited to hear someone else rave about him.

"Oh, uh, it was really awesome, great job Joe," I say, trying to hide the fact that I'm uncomfortable with his closeness.

"What was your favorite part?" He asks, still super close.

I can feel his breath, we're so close.

"Okay, can you just sit _back_," I lash out a bit. He looks at me, surprised, and then slowly sits back in his seat.

"Sorry," he says in an uncertain tone.

"I didn't mean to – I just-" I try to speak. I look at him and feel so stupid for what I did.

"My favorite part was your helicopter fight scene," I tell him.

"Yeah, me too," he speaks quietly. Then he awkwardly looks down and stops talking.

Damn it, I screwed it all up. Why did I have to freak out like that?

* * *

The rest of the ride is silent and I feel worse than I normally would because I know what a big night this is for Joey. The limo stops in front of some loud building with a large crowd. I want to apologize, I turn to do so but Joey jumps out of the limo and heads into the party.

I go in for about an hour, but I can't enjoy myself. All I can think about is my confusing feelings for Joey and the guilt I'm feeling from yelling at him for nothing. After I finish a drink and get bored sitting around I just head back to the limo. The driver's not even there, but the door is thankfully unlocked. I sit in the limo for an hour and a half. I end up falling asleep and Joey comes into my dreams. My dream is replaying a scene from Joey's movie. It's the one where he seducing his leading lady. I found it so sexy. In my dream, it's me and him, though, not him and a woman. We speak the written lines of the dialogue from the movie. Then Joey walks closer to me.

"Chandler?"

"Yes?" I say, but I know he's about to ask me everything I could possibly want.

"Chandler?" he repeats and I repeat my answer as well.

"Yes?"

"Chandler?"

The third time I'm wondering, even in my subconscious, why he keeps repeating himself.

Until I realize it's actually Joey shaking me and calling my name. I wake up abruptly. The limo door is open and he's half in trying to wake me up. I open my eyes wide.

"What, what?" I ask, coming back to reality.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you at the party? I've been looking for you all over, I couldn't think of where else to look. I was gonna ask the driver if you went back to the hotel," Joey tells me.

"Oh, yeah, I just… wasn't in the mood for partying," I say to him.

He looks at me.

"But it's awesome in there, there are girls _everywhere_ - oh and guys," he says when he remembers my slight life change.

I grin slightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just not feeling up to it, sorry."

Joey frowns, which surprises me, then again I guess he never has stayed mad at me for too long.

"Hey Joe," Is say before he tries to convince me to go back to the party, which I know he will.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about before."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at you on the ride over, I didn't tell you about your movie?"

"Oh, I don't care about that. It's fine, lets go back to the party. I'm sure you'll have fun, just give it another chance."

I really don't want to, but I don't want to upset him ever again and tonight is like bigger than his birthday, how can I say no?

I agree and head back to the party with him. He's so happy I changed my mind, he doesn't run off this time. He stays close by me as a million attractive strangers and famous people talk to him or congratulate him. There are definitely a million girls as well, but they're not just at the party, they're all over Joey. I can tell he loves every second of it. It's a hollywood after party, but there are still a tons of girls acting like gawking fans, putting their hands all over him and trying to get him to a back room or corner. I stand with him awkwardly as we converse with people I don't know and they don't talk to me either, until a guy comes up to Joey. He fawns over him and Joey thanks him and then immediately turns to me.

"Hey, this is my friend Chandler!"

_Oh no,_ I think.

Joey pats me on the shoulder and the man puts out his hand and introduces himself.

Joey pushes me closer to the man as he walks aways. I smile at the guy and listen to him go on about how awesome Joey is, but I don't want to be here and I don't want to talk to this guy.

I look over and see Joey is already making out feverishly with some girl.

* * *

Finally, we head back to the hotel about two hours later.

Nothing happened with the guy, in fact I got away from him as fast as I could.

Luckily, Joey is too tired to ask me about it.

I'm so relieved when we arrive at the hotel, I can't wait to get to the room.

I'm so happy getting into my big comfy, hotel bed. Changed out of my clothes, relaxed and warm. I snuggle under the blankets and look over to see Joey doing the same. He's wearing a t-shirt and boxers as he gets into bed, same as me.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Yeah, goodnight," he releases a tired breath, pooped out from the day.

Unfortunately, the night doesn't go as smoothly as I had hoped.

I fall asleep for only a couple hours, but wake after Joey shows up in my dreams again. Luckily they weren't graphic, so it doesn't resort to a wet dream.

Even so, I'm a bit turned on and feel a semi building. I look over at Joey in his bed, he's spread out, lying on his stomach.

I look back at the ceiling above me and take a deep breath. How am I not gonna think about him, how am I not going to touch myself?

Suddenly, I hear a groan coming from Joey. I look over and see him moving slightly. I don't think much of it until things start getting more sensual. His groans aren't just sounds, but moans.

It sounds like he's having a sex dream or something. I can't believe this, I am definitely not going to be able to get through this. He keeps moaning and I don't know how I'm going to fall back asleep.

I close my eyes tightly and try to block out the sounds. Then I hear more moving and something new. I hear… the sheets.

I can't help but look over and my eyes widen at the site.

Joey is moving up and down, he's - he's rubbing against the sheets. He's pleasuring himself in his sleep and here I was desperately trying to stop myself from getting turned on. Is this seriously happening?

But it is, Joey is definitely grinding his dick hard against the sheets. I can hear it, I can see his body slowing moving up and down under the covers, I can see his fingers gripping the sides of his pillow and his eyes are still closed in a deep sleep. The moans haven't sufficed either.

I can't look away, I can't believe this is real.

I'm not moving, but I realize that my own dick is rock hard now and I'm gonna have to do something about it soon.

My eyes are still glued to the site and I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open as I see him picking up speed.

Oh god, he's really doing this, he's going to finish isn't he. I shouldn't watch this, I can't I can't.

I sit up, still staring though as his moans sound more pained now. I peel my eyes away and force myself to run into the bathroom. I shut the door and slide to the floor leaning against the door. I should have turned the water on or something to block out what's happening on the other side of the door because within a minute or so I hear Joey cry out, obviously reaching the end. I can imagine what's happening under his blankets and I try to stop myself from picturing it, but the site and sounds are just too much for me. I finally take care of myself in the bathroom and then splash my face with cold water before heading back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I wake up, incredibly tired from the little sleep I got last night. My eyes hurt to stay open. I lay in bed trying to wake myself up more. I look over at Joey, whose still lying on his stomach, his face smushed into the pillow. He starts to wake up in about a minute. I watch him, he moves his head and tastes the morning dryness of his mouth. Then he starts stretching his arms out. He begins to push his body up, but stops mid way almost in a push up position and looks down. He must feel the wetness beneath him. Just the thought of it is giving me tingles and sensations that will only lead to more trouble. He slowly pushes his body over so he falls on his back, next to the spot he was once sleeping. He looks over at me.

I feel like I just got caught when I realize there's no harm in looking over at someone. I still can't shake the guilty, flushed feeling though.

"Hey," he says in a raspy morning voice.

"Morning," I respond and he looks away. He's just lying there when I realize he's embarrassed. He doesn't want to get up while I'm here, when I might see him.

Normally I would be super considerate and embarrassed myself, I would make up an excuse and rush somewhere, but I don't want to. I'm turned on by this awkward situation and I don't want to give him an easy way out. I want to play this out.

"So, I guess we should get ready," I say and sit up. Joey doesn't move, but his eyes look over to me.

I step out of bed, happy that this is one morning I don't have morning wood thanks to last night. I stop and look at him.

"You getting up today?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he clears his throat and slowly sits up. He glances down at his lap again.

I walk over to my suitcase and get some clothes. I know he's waiting for me to go in the bathroom and change or shower or something, but I am getting giddy over the power I'm holding over him, even if he doesn't know it.

"Come on man, it's a big day, you're gonna be on ellen today!"

"I know yeah, I'm excited," he says with no excitement in his voice.

"Well, come on get up, let's start the day," I can't help, but smile. Luckily he can't know the real reason behind it.

"I am, just give me a minute, I'm…tired," he lies. I walk over to the side of his bed he's now sitting on. I can see his body stiffen, he's nervous and I love it. He looks up at me.

"What? Stop."

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Just leave."

"Leave? You need to get up Joey. I don't want you going back to sleep," I tell him and nudge his shoulder.

"I won't, I'm just…letting you use the bathroom first."

"Not until I see you out of bed, getting your clothes."

"No," he says and looks away.

"Joey…" I taunt him and push him again. He swipes at me, but I doge them. I fight back by pushing him with more strength this time. He gets annoyed and hits back at me with both hands. When we both go at each other he doesn't realize his blankets slipping off his waist and right as he notices I let my hand slip so it falls and happens to touch him "by accident". Even the slightest feel of his wet boxers is giving me a hard on. I have to retreat my hand quickly so it seems like an accident, but it's exactly what I wanted.

His cheeks instantly turn red. I forget what I would normally do in this situation, since touching him shouldn't have been my intention. I decide I should tease him or something, that's what I was doing anyway.

"Oh, sorry man I didn't know you were that excited for today," I smirk. I'm secretly super proud of myself for thinking that up. It totally humiliates him too.

"Shut up man," he snaps and quickly jumps out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

I figure after doing that to Joey I should give him a break. So I change and head down for breakfast. When I go back to the room he's gone. I don't know where he went and he's not back for a few hours. He eventually comes back with some guy I don't know.

"Uh hey?" I say when they both walk in.

"Hey," Joey says.

"Hey, I'm Rob," the man introduces himself. The guy is covered in tattoos.

"Hi," I say. "Uh, Joey we need to get ready to go."

"Oh yeah I'm gonna be on Ellen today," He turns to tell Rob.

"No way, you gonna show it on tv?"

"Show what?" I ask.

"Nothing, nah," Joey says.

"Alright well keep it real man," Rob says to Joey and they exchange some sort of male handshake and then Rob leaves.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"This guy I met in town. He's so cool," Joey explains.

"Uh sure," I say.

"No really, I met him at a store and he has the coolest life. He's a tattoo artist and he does all kinds of celebrities, he has a whole book full of pictures. He gets invited to every party for it!"

"If only we could be that cool," I joke and Joey glares at me.

"It's cool," he protests.

"Okay, let's get ready, we're going to be late."

We get ready and a car picks us up to drive us to Ellen's studio. It's so surreal to be there. Ellen comes to meet us and I freeze. I can't believe I'm meeting her and I probably make a fool of myself, stammering in front of her. Joey plays it pretty cool, but randomly hugs her for a few moments too long.

* * *

Now we're back stage waiting for Joey to go on. He's really nervous. I can tell because he's not talking and his hands are clasped together between his knees.

"Hey, you nervous?"

He looks up at me like I surprised him.

"Wha- ah a little," he confesses.

"Hey, you're gonna be great," I tell him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause you just gotta be yourself. You're funny and a great guy okay, I think I know you well enough. You're gonna kill it out there."

He tries to smile at me, but I don't think it completely gets through to him.

"And plus, it's not live. You can always start again," I tell him even though I know they won't redo everything he asks and they would probably air any funny mistakes.

But he looks up hopeful at me.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I got this."

He stands up, shaking his arms out, getting himself ready.

A crew member comes to the door.

"Joey, we're ready for you."

Joey turns to me. I give him a thumbs up and he nods. We walk backstage together to the stage entrance. We listen to Ellen introduce him and then five, four, three - she calls his name, two - the crowd cheers - one. The crew nod at him to step out. He looks at me one last time and I smile at him. He smiles back at me and then steps onto the lighted stage.

I watch the whole interview from the side of the stage. It's funny and Joey is doing great although if you know him like I do you can see he's still a bit on edge, but he's covering it well.

They talk about the movie and becoming an actor. They talk about the city and the big premiere. Then Ellen gets to a new topic - the incident.

"So, recently a news story came out, right before the premiere."

Joey nods at her.

"Apparently you punched a man outside a club for making anti-gay slurs, is this true?"

"Yes, it is," Joey takes a deep breath. The room is silent at this point.

"You know, normally I am one hundred percent against violence, but this time…I'm really happy you hit that loser," Ellen announces and the crowd cheers and laughs.

Joey smiles at this as well.

"Any reason specifically you chose to hit him?"

"He was really pissing me off," Joey replies.

The crowd laughs and claps at this and Joey puts on an even bigger smile.

"I would be too," Ellen chuckles.

"Plus, my best friend was being insulted and I wasn't going to let that happen," Joey adds.

"Is your friend gay?"

"Yeah he is and he was with me," he says.

"Well, thank god you're human, you must be great friend."

Joey shrugs, trying to be humble, but I know it's true. He's the best friend I've ever had and I can't help but tear up at seeing him so proud for what he did. He punched a guy out because he insulted me, he speaks about it on national television and is not afraid to tell anyone his best friend is gay. I think I'm falling in love with this man.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so happy and yet flustered by my thoughts about Joey. When he comes backstage again I tell him he was amazing and he takes this compliment really well. We can't stay until the end of the taping because our flight is soon. We head back to the hotel to pack. When we walk through the door of our hotel room Joey turns around and smiles at me.

"Was I really that great?"

"Yes, you were!" I exaggerate so he can really soak in this moment.

He smiles even bigger.

"But really Joey, I was really impressed with… how comfortable you were with… you know," I start.

"With the interview?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant also the whole situation with me and the guy outside the club. You really took a stand there."

"Chandler I told you, no one's hurting my best bud."

I smirk at him and move in closer.

"Well, thanks - again," I say and put my hand on his shoulder. I'm surprised he's not pulling me into a hug at this point, he usually does. So, I take charge and go to hug him. When my arms hit his side he flinches and jumps out of the embrace.

"What was that?" I ask.

"What nothing," he says, bending over slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he shrugs awkwardly.

"Why can't I hug you?" I ask.

He doesn't give a response right away; he's thinking it over when a terrifying thought enters my mind. What if he's not as comfortable with the gay thing as I thought?

"Is it because I'm…are you not comfortable with," I start, but he realizes what I'm getting at.

"No, no, look you can hug me - go crazy," he says, stands up straight and puts his arms out waiting for me. I figure why not and go in. While my arms are around him he starts leaning his body to the left and he sounds like he's in pain when I realize something is hurting him.

"What is that, are you in pain? What happened to you?"

"No, nothing," he says, but I can see the relief in his face that I let go of the embrace.

"Joey, you were clearly in pain, is it your side?" I question and reach my hand out towards his right rib cage. He jerks back, away from my hand.

"Joey, did that guy hurt you?" I ask worried.

"Oh, no he didn't, I'm just uh sore."

I can tell he's lying.

"Joey, come on, If you didn't get hurt by someone, did you fall, did you cut yourself, did you… what, get a tattoo?" I ask, trying to think of anything.

His face shocks me because it's as if I have guessed it right. He looks down immediately after I see his expression and my eyes widen.

"Wait, did you…you did not!"

"I was with Rob and we were in his shop and…" Joey speaks timidly.

"You got a tattoo!" I exclaim.

"I… well, Rob was telling me how…" he starts, but I can't help myself.

"Let me see it, let me see it!"

"Wait, no," he says and jumps back when I approach him.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because…because I hate it now okay!"

"Then why'd you get it?"

"Because Rob said every celebrity was getting it and telling me how col they are and at the time I thought it would be awesome, but now it's so stupid," he explains.

"Well, you did it, just show me, what is it?"

"No, I don't want you to see."

"Joey come on, where is it, your rib cage?" I say and move towards him again, but he backs up immediately. We keep this game going until Joey literally starts running away from me. I'm chasing him around the room telling him to just show me the tattoo already, but he refuses. We go back and forth, over the beds, around in circles, until finally I catch him and push him down to the ground. He fights, but I grab his wrists and straddle him to the floor. I'm holding his wrists above his head and trying to push him down with all my body weight. He still fights, but I manage to keep him down until he finally relaxes.

"Chandler, I hate it, I picked such a stupid tattoo!"

"Then tell me what it is."

"No!"

"Then let me see it!"

"No, Chandler get off me, let me go!" He fights again, but gives up very quickly when I keep my grip tight. I'm surprised I'm keeping him down, but it's certainly taking all my strength. I have actually been going to a gym since I came out. Maybe it's working.

"Where is it, the rib cage?" I look down, but I know if I let one hand go to lift his shirt I'll be on the ground. Also, I'm sitting on his stomach so I would also have to lift myself up to get his shirt up. He would definitely turn on me. He abruptly attempts to get away again, thinking he's catching me off guard, but I never did loosen my grip. He keeps fighting and trying with more strength so I lean down closer to him, to make sure all my body weight is being used. I don't realize I've moved my face so close to his until he goes still when he notices it first. But he doesn't say anything and just looks at me. I'm sure he's about to yell at me or make some joke to get me away any second now. But I'm so close to his beautiful face and I can't help, but take advantage of this opportunity. Something comes over me and I fill the space between us by placing my lips on his. Its lasts about a second before his shakes his head away and I've finally loosened my grip so he throws me off him.

"Chandler! What was that?" He shouts and stands up. I sit up in pain from the force he threw me. I have no words though, no explanation. He's in shock and waits for an answer.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"You kissed me!"

I have nothing to say. He lets out an aggravated breath after a long pause of silence. I feel awful, but I can't think of any excuse or nay way to make this better.

"Let's just pack," he eventually mumbles and grabs his suitcase.

The flight home is definitely one of the quietest flights I've ever had to suffer through.


	7. Chapter 7

When we finally get home I need to apologize again. I know it's not enough, but I have to say something.

We walk through the door and Joey drops his bags.

"Joey I'm really sorry. I know it was weird and wrong, I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry, really sorry," I pour out. He swallows, he still looks mad.

"Joey, are you ever going to talk to me again?" I ask honestly scared.

"Come on it was a stupid kiss, it will never happen again. You've even kissed me before, remember New Years? I don't mean to put on the spot it's just it was one little kiss that meant nothing and it will never-"

"It wasn't the kiss," he interrupts me. I freeze at his response. He takes a second to explain, the longest second of my life.

"The other day when you caught me…in the morning, you know?"

He's referencing the wet dream incident. I suddenly feel bad that he still has no idea I knew about it the whole time and set him up in the morning. I guess because our friendship is on the line at the moment, I regret every mean thing I have ever done to him.

I nod my head to answer simply.

"Well, see the thing was… I was embarrassed but not just because you caught me, you were sort of… part of it," he tells me hesitantly.

I start freaking out that he knew all along. I feel my heart beating faster and my forehead starting to sweat.

"At the club, all these girls were all over me and really turning me on. I didn't actually sleep with any of them though, so I started dreaming about this hot chick from the party and then well you came in and uh… we sort of had a threesome in my dream," he says looking down the whole time.

"So, when you kissed me… it really freaked me out okay."

My minor relief that I wasn't busted is quickly over shadowed by shock and mysterious arousal at what Joey has just confessed. I can't believe he was dreaming about me, I know not _just_ me, but I could care less. The fact that I was involved in his wet dream at all is beyond my comprehension. How could this be real, Joey dreaming about me? I stand there with a loss of words for the third time today.

Joey had a dream, a fucking wet dream about me! There are a million thoughts circling my head and at the same time I can't think straight. My skin is heating up so hot; my sweat is no longer the result of nerves. The insanely attractive man I've been secretly developing a crush on, my best friend, my roommate, the latest action movie star: Joey Tribbiani is standing right in front of me and telling me I was involved in a fictional threesome in his subconscious. Which would sound so dumb if I said that out loud, but I swear someone is screaming it in my head over and over again, I think it's me, but I don't have time to think it over.

Joey finally looks back up with a fearful and shameful face on.

He gulps waiting for me to respond.

"Could you say something?" Joey speaks in a hushed voice.

My mouth opens but the words take a while before coming out.

"I- " I try.

He bites his lip with a worried expression.

"I – I think I like you," I for some reason blurt out. Now he's the quiet one. I immediately wish I could take it back and so my body is really going into overdrive with these changing emotions. I figure I might as well go on though, there's no way out now.

"I think I may be crushing on my best friend. I wish I wasn't. I've been waiting for these feelings to go away, but they just keep building instead," I confess heartbreakingly. He doesn't know how to respond.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that's probably the last thing you ever want to hear from me. I hope things don't have to be awkward between us forever," I say.

Joey is still shell-shocked and I fear the worst for our friendship.

"Joey?"

His eyes finally move and he looks around. Then he looks back at me and finally closes his hanging mouth. He contemplates what I've just said and then walks closer to me. I'm nervous he's about to punch me out. The next second he moves I shut my eyes tight and wait for the hit, but instead of a fist to my face, soft lips gently press to mine. I feel the lovely lips I've felt only twice before. The lips I've longed for more than anything these past few days. The lips I never thought would be kissing me. It only last a few seconds, but it's longer than both the first two combined. I open my eyes when I no longer feel the perfect pair of lips. I see Joey with a more nervous expression than ever before. He's seems really unsure about what he just did.

"I – I figured I should at least give it a try," he rationalizes.

"Huh?" Is all I can manage.

"Well, if you like me I shouldn't just assume I can't like guys. You didn't like guys before."

"Joey, I think you would know if you were gay," I unfortunately retort. "Even I had the slightest notion and signs. I just chose to ignore them."

He looks confused now.

"I just wanted to give it a fair chance. I figured who better to be gay with than you, right? I'm sure if I was gay I'd be with you," he surprisingly comments.

Joey's words are too much for me. He can't torment my heart like this.

"So, nothing right?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing anymore special, I don't think?" He tells me. I nod my head, of course.

"_I _figured," I say.

"Sorry."

"Joey, you have no reason to apologize."

We both stand there for a few moments.

"How did this conversation start again," I crack a joke to relieve the tension. He chuckles at this.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed," I say.

"Yeah, okay, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning I'm up first and I'm at the island eating breakfast.

Joey walks out of his room then, but not in his usual way. He stares at me and walks cautiously to the counter. He's not yawning or casually slumping around like he normally does. He sits on the stool across from me and doesn't remove his perplexed expression.

I assume he's still disoriented from yesterday and everything that happened. I'm still a little shaken up too.

"What?" I finally inquire.

He immediately looks down as if he's in trouble. Now, I'm truly confused.

"It…it happened again," he says so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"What happened?"

"You were… in my… dream…again," he confesses and I almost drop my spoon. Luckily I don't cause it would have been an erupting sound and probably would have splashed milk in his face. I gently put it down, trying not to shake too much.

"Was it…"

"Sex? Yeah," his voice croaks.

I gulp.

"Oh," my voice cracks and I'm already beat red.

"I mean, I don't get it. I kissed you and it was nothing. Why then?" he asks me like I have all the answers.

"Joey, I'm gay, not a therapist."

He glares at me.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, it's _your_ subconscious!"

"Well, I don't want to keep having this dream!"

"It was the same exact one?" I ask.

"No, but you were still there!" He shouts.

"Alright, alright, let's just calm down."

Joey tries to take a deep breath, but is too unsettled.

"Maybe you just need… to get with a girl again. Why don't you have sex and then maybe I will be out of the picture?"

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense. I mean I haven't had sex in like _three_ days!" Joey emphasizes.

I roll my eyes at this. Three days is so long for him.

"Yep, alrighty you get on that," I try to end this conversation.

"Literally," he grins at me. I give him a sarcastic laugh and he just gets up and goes to get changed.

This is seriously the craziest week of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, that was the worst mistake of my life. For the next week Joey literally brings a girl home every night. I hear them on the other side of my bedroom wall and I hate it. I can only picture what might be causing whichever random skank to make those sounds and I notice Joey makes less noise than when he was in the hotel bed by himself, but when he does I recognize them. I hate that I do, I should not be paying attention to what sounds Joey makes in the bedroom and more importantly I shouldn't care. This week has been a rollercoaster, but Joey and I are never going to be together. I'm not going to end up with my straight best friend and I know that, the sooner I get over him the better.

Somehow I make it through five nights of trying to block out the action next door with my pillow, cotton balls, or earmuffs. Not much works by the way. Friday morning I'm in the same place, kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Joey walks out of his room, his normal self. He sits down on the stool across from me. I give him a nod while taking another spoonful of Frosted Flakes.

"So, everything back to normal?" I finally ask when he never says a word and I finish chewing.

"Yeah," he coughs.

I go to say something else, but he interrupts me.

"We should keep it down…_she's_ still sleeping," he says, barely giving an extra second to remember her name.

* * *

We head off to work then, but a terrible storm is brewing the city. I end up staying late, it's six o'clock now and I'm itching to get home as I'm gathering up my stuff. The thunder is so loud outside and the rain won't slow down. I'm not excited to catch a cab in this downpour. Suddenly, thunder shakes the building and the lights go out. The lightening lights up the whole building in flashes, but otherwise it's nearly pitch black.

"Great," I mumble.

I don't know how I make it home, but I get to our building somehow. Walking up the stairs is miserable. I'm wet and my suit it sticking to me in places I wish it wouldn't. I'm tired and I can't see people on the stairs so I get hit into about four times before I make it up to our floor. Finally, I feel my way to our door and get it open. I can barely see anything, except for one measly candle lit by the couch. It's no surprise that's the only thing we have.

I hear something next. I think it's Joey coming out of his room.

I realize I'm right when a flash of a bright light hits me in the eye. I shield my eyes.

"Ahrrr," I groan.

"Sorry," Joey apologizes and takes the flashlight he's holding off me.

He walks over to me.

"You make it back okay?"

"Barely," I grunt. I don't mean to be so snippy, but I'm really miserable right now.

"You're soaking wet. Why don't you change into some dry clothes?"

"Fine."

Joey hands me the flashlight to take to my room. I change into sweats and t-shirt. I come back out to find Joey on the couch in the dim candlelight. I sit next to him and put the flashlight down on the coffee table. It's too low to do any good, so it basically lights up the kitchen partly and we're stuck in the tiny light supplied by the candle.

I take a deep sigh.

"You cold?" Joey asks me.

"A little," I say even though I'm nearly freezing, I just got out of wet clothes, there's no heat and it's October. I hear Joey get up, but can't really make out where he is. I guess his eyes have adjusted to the dark better than me. He sits back down on the couch and I feel a blanket over me.

"Thanks," I say and wrap it around my arms tightly. I start shivering at this point, ironically, but try to keep it down. I guess I feel weird since I just lied saying I was barely cold.

"Do you want a sweatshirt, I have an extra one?" Joey offers very sweetly.

I'm about to tell him I have my own, but for some reason I just agree. He grabs the flashlight and heads to his room. He comes back and I put the sweatshirt on, realizing for the first time Joey is also bundled in sweats and a sweatshirt. It's now I understand why I agreed to take his clothes. I smell his scent on the sweatshirt immediately and want to sniff it closer, but don't want it to be obvious.

"So, how was work?" Joey asks.

"Alright, how was your day?"

"Yep, good," he answers.

I hate that the thought of cuddling comes into my head because suddenly nothing seems more perfect than snuggling up to Joey for warmth. I can only imagine it, but I'm sure it would make up for everything today. It would be heaven, I'm sure.

"Uh, I'm gonna get another blanket," Joey says and all in about four seconds I feel bad that he's cold and my body wants to make the huddling for warmth a reality and it acts on it's own.

"Joey!" I blurt out and my hand reaches out as I hear him starting to get up from the couch. I still can't see well and my hand lands on his upper thigh, not too far from his crotch. I take my hand back quickly. He's frozen in the position he was when my hand met his thigh. I'm sure he's looking down at me.

"Sorry," I apologize for touching him.

"What is it," he questions me and sits back down.

Now, I have to think of something to say. I said his name because I want him to stay right next to me, I want to cuddle into his comforting body and warm each other up with our own body heat, but I know this can't happen, I know I can't suggest it. So, he might as well get that blanket. I guess I'm thinking this all over a few seconds too long.

"Chandler?" Joey says.

"Uh, I think that would be a good idea," I say stupidly and pray he can't see my face as I chastise myself.

"Okay?"

He gets up and I hit myself in the head until I hear him come back. He snuggles up into his own blanket next to me.

"Uh, maybe we should just go to bed or something, there's nothing more to do out here," I say.

"But I'm bored. I've _been_ bored, can't we talk or play a game or something?" Joey protests.

"Where is everyone by the way?" I ask.

"I don't know, Ross is home, Phoebe is home, Monica and Rachel were having girl talk so I left."

"Oh," I say, secretly upset that I have to sit in the dark alone with him. I always get uncomfortable now, knowing how I feel.

"So, uh anything funny, or fun or something to do?" Joey speaks in a pleading voice, proving how bored he's been for the past few hours.

"Umm I don't know," I say, not able to think of anything.

"Come on Chandler, you're the funny one!"

I get nervous, I know I should be able to make jokes, but I can't because I'm nervous being alone with him, being so close to him, and I can't let him know this. I try to think of a joke fast, but the pressure blocks my brain and I have nothing.

"I'm just not in the mood to make jokes," I try to make an excuse.

"Was work that bad?"

"Uh, it was tough today and the rain and getting home and all was a real bother I guess," I agree knowing it's true, but not the real reason I can't make jokes.

"Alright, would it make you feel any better if I…show you my tattoo?"

I turn to him, now able to make him out slightly in the dark.

"Yes!" I exclaim and grab the flashlight and point it at his body.

"Alright, alright."

He moves out of the blanket he has wrapped around him and then lifts up the sweatshirt and undershirt he's wearing. On his right ribcage has the word KING written one letter at a time going down his side. Above the K is a crown slanted to the left and the last letter G rests on a throne at the bottom.

Joey sighs.

"I know, it's stupid. I don't know why I got it, I'm never really gonna be king."

I try not to laugh at the tattoo or what he just said.

"Okay, well, thanks. That does make me feel better," I can't help a chuckle from escaping. Joey throws his shirts down and grabs his blanket again.

"Alright, fine laugh," he says in a bitter voice. I put the flashlight back on the table.

"No, it's uh… prestigious," I bite my lip. "You know it's too bad actually, you could be a king if you grew your hair all the way around your face, then you'd have a mane like a lion! Joey - king of the jungle!" I tease him in a weird lion voice I make up.

"Oh yeah, now you're making jokes!" Joey complains.

I laugh out loud now.

"I'm sorry, really it's a great choice, why don't you just wear your bath robe around, you might feel more like a real king, honestly."

"Alright, Chandler I get it."

I let myself keep laughing.

"Okay, I'm glad I made you feel better, now can we stop laughing and play a game or something?" Joey whines. I calm my laughing down.

"Joey, what game can we play in the dark?"

"I don't know, do you know like a speaking or word game or something?"

"A word game? Like speak with proper grammar and in complete sentences? Hmm, I think that's the English language." I joke again.

I'm sure he's glaring at me by now. I can make out the outline of his body and some features, but not clear expressions.

"Then we don't have to speak, we can play chicken," Joey retorts.

"What's chicken?"

He doesn't answer and the next thing I know I feel his hand on my knee. He starts to slowly move it up my thigh. I start to sweat immediately. I should swipe his hand away, I should ask him what in the world he's doing, but of course I don't. I don't know if it's the shock or that of course I secretly want his hands on me. He's still traveling up and not until he approaches my upper thigh does he slow down at all. It's all so much for me, my body is completely still, but inside, blood is racing through my veins and my heart is pounding. Then he's at my upper thigh and I don't know if he's going to go to my waist or turn to the goods.

"You've never played chicken?" he stops his hand to ask this question.

"I...said what is that?" I surprising get out.

"It's this, except usually people chicken out and don't let the other person finish."

"Finish what?" I choke out. I'm pretty sure I know, I got the game, but I'd give anything for him to show me the ending I already figured out. I don't think he's gonna do it. He basically already chickened out by stopping and why would he continue?

He sits in silence for a second and I'm already mad I said it. It was stupid to put him in an awkward position. At least, I assumed it should be awkward, but something tells me I'm wrong when I feel his hand again. It moves ever so slightly, I wonder if I imagined it. I didn't though, he moves his hand again very slowly and starts moving it toward the thing heating up in between my legs. I feel a tingling there right as he is about to touch it and then he does. He puts his hand on my crotch and feels my dick beneath my sweats. I start getting hard immediately. I would have been embarrassed if this was an accident, but he did it himself. All I'm responsible for is letting myself enjoy it and I do. I don't hold myself back. I let myself get aroused by him and his touch. It's only a few seconds and he didn't even put his whole hand on it or grip it at all. He removes his hand and doesn't move again. Unfortunately, I'm turned on now and I'm also selfish. I want more.

Besides, this is the way I see it: I can't explain why he had a dream about me, I can't explain why he kissed me, I can't explain why he tried to be gay for me, and I certainly can't explain why he just touched my cock, but I can say I never made him do any of it. The only fault I have is kissing him first at the hotel, but now I don't care. If he rejects me then he does. I might as well take what I can get.

I reach my hand over to _his_ knee. I feel him tense up. I run my hand up his thigh at a steady pace. I don't slow down when I get closer because I don't want him to chicken out. I don't know if it's the lack of time I gave him or the tense state he's in, but I get to the gold. He's slightly hard, I can't believe it! Am I turning him on? I take advantage of this situation. I put my whole hand on his cock and then start circling my palm on top of it. I hear him inhale in a long breath. I feel him getting more aroused. Then I take him in my hand and give his whole penis a small squeeze. This alone makes him take a sharp breath and tense up even more. I think he wants to hold back so that's the reason for tensing, but I know he's enjoying it by feeling what's happening in my hand. Even though he's letting me do this and I couldn't be more ecstatic about it, I want him to be more on board. I don't want to force him; I don't want him to be unsure, so I let go. I wish I could see his face and maybe I would have even the slightest clue of what he will say or how he's going to react, but I can't. I clueless, I'm heavily aroused and I sit in the dark waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is still considered a T rating, I don't always see the difference between T and M stories I read, so this is your pre-warning if you care.

* * *

The light hasn't changed in a while, so I know that the slightly lit outline of his face and very dim features is the best my vision is going to get at this point. I'm hoping another lighting bolt will brighten the room for even a second so I keep my eyes steadily on him, but nothing from the sky happens in my favor.

He's silent for quite a few moments, I bet it's not as long as it feels to me so I can't really say how long we sit there for.

"Chandler," he says softly. My eyes widen and I perk up, listening carefully the silence that again follows. I wait.

I gulp, hoping it's not as loud as I heard it.

_Say something, say something, anything_, I yell in my head.

But he doesn't have to say anything, tonight it's all about the power of touch because the next thing I know I feel a hand on my cheek. I wonder if he can see better than me or he just has good aim.

It's a gentle touch and he lingers. I normally would love the feel of him and enjoy this, but right now I'm dying for a real response.

In the next second I get something, he leans in and kisses me! At first I'm a bit shocked, but it only takes me a second or two to get over it and start hungrily kissing him back. He doesn't oppose my aggressive kisses and responds by matching my actions so that I'm melting over his impeccable lips. He's moving closer to me and his weight is pushing me back so that he's leaning over me. Even the thought of this could turn me on. Actually feeling him slowly sliding on top of me and overpowering me with his deep kisses has me hard before I can even think it over. When his body carefully rests on mine he feels my excitement and his head shoot back, taking his lips away from me. He looks down and lifts his pelvis so that his crotch is no longer touching mine.

This scares me, he's uncomfortable, maybe he's not turned on. My erection probably brought him back to reality and now it's gonna be all over! I'm giving up in my head and trying to appreciate what little I got when he speaks up.

"You're fast," he comments. I try to think of how to respond to this.

"Sorry," I say still believing he's about to jump off of me.

"Is it the same for everyone?" he asks.

I shake my head no. I'm assuming he made it out, but I clarify to make sure.

"No," I breathe out.

He looks down again.

I was wrong, _this_ is the longest wait of my life, but I'm thankful for every second he stays on top of me even if he's no longer touching me.

"What happens when I kiss you?" he suddenly questions in a raspy voice.

"I think you know," I say, wondering why he's acting like he knows nothing about erections. He doesn't answer though and so I add to my answer.

"It gets worse," I tell him.

"Worse? So it's not a good thing when I…do this?" He lowers only his face and touches his lips to mine again. I feel his soft lips and my eyes close in bliss. He takes them away.

I think he's waiting for me to answer his question now. I finally realize his game and play along. Even if it's not a game, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep his body over mine.

"Sometimes you crave a bad thing," I tease.

"What happens when I do this?" he asks.

His lips meet mine again, but this time he pushes his tongue into mouth. I've never felt his tongue in my mouth before. The slick hot heat his tongue ensues sends something electric through me and my sweatpants are burning up. His swirls his tongue around giving me more discomfort between my legs and making it difficult to stay so still. Then he takes it all away again and I'm really starting to hate him for being so selfish. I take a deep breath and then remember he asked me another question.

"It starts to get _really_ hard," I inform him impishly.

I hear a sound from him, almost like a small laugh or breath of a laugh; I guess he liked that answer. I figure I should keep playing, keep whatever this is going.

"You know what really gets it worked up, making contact with it. It's awful when that happens."

"Awful?"

"Well, arousal can be a mean thing if it never get the release it needs."

"And you're really turned on right now?" he asks as if he doesn't know.

"I think it's obvious Joe," I say and lift my hips so that my erection hits his crotch. This surprises him, I can tell. I like it though, I'm dying for him touch me again.

I think he's still a bit nervous about the whole thing though so I talk to him more.

"What turns you on?"

He takes a second to answer.

"Lots of things," he says.

"How about this?" I test him by reaching my hand between us and feeling his cock again through his pants. He's about the same, still only semi hard. I don't know if it lessened when he got uncomfortable or if his arousal has been the same. I take a hold of him in my hand and cup him firmly. I feel it working and smile, but I take my hand back now – maybe a little revenge for before.

He doesn't say anything and instead does exactly what I've wanting. He lays his body back down on mine and goes back to delighting me with his joyful kisses. I instinctively start rubbing against him, especially seeing that I've been patient long enough. He doesn't oppose this time. I feel him getting harder and harder. I smile at this in between our kisses, but he's not smiling. He's feeling it now and clearly he's not the patient kind when it comes to be aroused. Now, that he's all worked up, he doesn't want to waste any time.

He starts by beginning to grind his hips into me so our bodies rub hard together and he kisses me just as rough. I think if he keeps going like this I'm going to lose it soon and this is all going to end too quickly. Luckily, I don't have to stop him because in another moment he sits up, both of us breathing heavily now.

"Can we?" He starts a question, but I know what it is.

I don't answer and start shoving my pants down. He lifts himself up to allow me to do this. He gets off me and sits at the other end of the couch. After my pants are off I turn around and get on my knees, so ready for this. I wish we weren't moving so fast so I could watch him take off his pants and see his cock for the first time, but I'm too far gone at this point, I just need a release and so does he.

I feel him enter me and all the air escapes me. I hear him groan already and I know it won't be a slow ride. He attempts to go slow at first. Every movement is just as painful as it is satisfying. I start stroking myself and pick up the pace at the same rate he does. It's not long before he's losing control and going at it hard and fast. I awkwardly grip the edge of the cushion, burying my hand in the couch, trying not to fall over. I feel his fingers digging into my skin and everything I'm feeling is so much, I feel like I might pass out. He's thrusting into me and grunting with each blast. I'm so close to edge, my body is shaking. He grabs me by my hips and jerks my body to him as he thrusts so deep into me one last time. He groans loudly and I feel his hot cum inside me. I'm jerking myself so hard by now it hurts and my release ends up being slow, each ache pleasures my body and runs through me like a bang. I finally let my body fall and I feel Joey's body weighing me down. Both of us huffing for air. Joey pulls out and sits at the other end of the couch so he's not crushing me.

After minutes of trying to catch our breath, I finally sit up and look at him. I only realize now that the sky must have cleared and so the moon is brightening the room up considerably. I can see him so much better now in white moonlight.

I can't describe how incredibly attractive he is at this moment. I can't believe that I put him in this state: this heavily breathing, over satisfied, drained man sitting pantless on the couch. He must be feeling as hot as I am because he pulls off his sweatshirt. We never did take the time to do that. I do the same, feeling sweat stick to me. We stay in t-shirts. I take the time to watch his chest rise and fall and nearly get hard again thinking about what we just did that's causing this. I'm so overjoyed, it's making it really difficult to get my breathing under control again.

Finally, we start getting back to normal and he looks at me.

I smile at him.

"You know what?" I speak in a jagged voice.

"What?"

"You definitely _ruled_ that - king," I grin super wide.

His head drops in a smile.

"Shut up," he mumbles, but I can still see a smirk plastered on his face.

Man, this is so amazing. I don't know what any of this means; I can't say Joey is gay or bi now. I can't say we're going to be together or that this is ever going to happen again, but I do know that I couldn't be happier in this moment. I might as well live in the moment, I think to myself.

"Joey – thanks," I say to him.

I don't want to put pressure on him; I don't want to annoy him with a million questions. So, after thanking him I say goodnight and go to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I wake up and sit in bed for a bit. I'm up early, so I have some time before work. I lean over and shut off my alarm so it doesn't go off when it's scheduled to. I sit there thinking about last night. I decide that I should just appreciate what happened and everything wonderful I felt in those moments and expect nothing more. Because odds are nothing else will ever happen. I can't even believe last night did, but I'm sure it freaked Joey out. He probably never wants to talk about it again. So, I decided on my own to never mention it and go on with life.

In a few minutes, there's a soft knock at my door. I can't imagine Joey being up, but I croak out, "Yes?"

My bedroom door opens and it is Joey. He slides in and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey," he speaks shyly.

"Hey," I respond not knowing what to expect.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to you because we really didn't last night…after…you know and I barely slept, just waiting to talk to you. Did I wake you?" He suddenly asks as if it just occurred to him.

"No, no I was up."

"Oh ok good," he says as he starts walking towards my bed. I'm on the left side of my bed which is opposite of where he is standing.

"Can I sit?" he asks.

I nod and he plops down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and settling in. I'm not sure why he feels the need to get so comfortable, I sit up as well, although the blankets are tight around my waist now that Joey's weight is holding them down.

"So, I just hope things won't be weird between us," Joey starts.

"Yeah, me either, we don't have to mention it again if you want," I chime in.

"Alright, but I did just want to say I'm okay with it."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I didn't feel anything with the kiss, but I felt a lot with…you know… and I mean it was different, but I… enjoyed it."

It's hard to believe Joey's so willing to admit this to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted especially because it's a compliment to me and of course I know how much I enjoyed it.

"Yeah, uh so did I," I confess back. He looks at me and smiles. I still can't believe how fine he is with all this.

"Also, I was just thinking. That was both our first time with a guy wasn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer nervously.

It was my first time with full on sex, everything thing else I've done with other men. Thinking of what I have done sends a chill down my spine when the thought of doing those things with Joey enters my mind. I would love to do everything with him.

"I was just thinking…maybe you could get some practice in."

"What?" I try to keep my voice steady, waiting to see what Joey means.

"Well, I mean it was just like sex from behind for me and you could get more experience for when you meet someone," Joey says hesitantly, his voice finally taking on a uneasy tone.

"Are…are you serious?" I nearly choke on my words.

"Well, if you want…if it wouldn't be weird…. do you think it would be?"

"No," I quickly respond even though I'm nervous and sweating from all this. In the end, this is what I never could have asked for, but what I want the most. I knew if I hesitated he would get more and more unsure about what he was asking.

I was getting so excited already, just from realizing this is real, from realizing this was going to happen. I would be intimate with Joey again, who knows how many times, who know the things that would happen. Thank god I'm able to control myself in this moment.

"I mean we still don't have to tell anyone, it would just be like a friends with benefits thing right? I mean then it's easy for me and you can-"

"Learn and get better," I answer when he can't think of what to say. I know he just keeps saying these things to make an excuse for himself, to make it seem like he's not doing something gay, he's helping a friend and getting sex. I get it and I could care less, what ever he needs to tell himself. I start smiling really wide and realize when he looks over at me. I try to naturally dim it down.

Then a brilliant idea comes in my head, I mean if Joey is willing to do this, let's see what else I can get out of him?

"Well, you know what else might help?"

"What?"

"Just for me with the whole practicing – it's just when I do get a boyfriend I'll have to be well, a boyfriend. Maybe when we're alone we can kind of act like a couple?" I ask cautiously.

"How do we do that? You know I can't afford to buy you dinner," he half jokes. I chuckle.

"No, I don't know, maybe kiss or uh cuddle sometimes?"

My heart is pounding, I probably sound like a fool. He takes a minute to think it over.

"Alright," he says impartially. He bends his knees up towards his chest so there's now space in between his legs and he motions to himself. I cock an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle?"

"Oh, now?" I say, surprised.

"You don't wan-"

"Okay, sure," I race to interrupt him so we don't pass up this moment.

It's weird to me that he wants me in between his legs; I don't normally cuddle this way, but I get out from under the covers and sit right against him, so my shoulders line up with chest and I can rest the back of my head somewhat on his shoulder. I don't mind not being able to look at him because then I would feel the need to talk.

I thought it would be a weird position, but it's actually pretty nice. Now, my body is engulfed by his and he puts one arm around me so it rests half on my stomach and the other around me higher up, so it rests near my chest. And now his arms are warming up mine and I feel him all over and I love this now. I go to close my eyes for second and realize I can even feel his chest breathing. I wonder if he always cuddles with girls this way, it's really good. Except I realize this would be more suited if we were watching tv or something, since we're both sitting up.

In a few minutes he stretches out his legs so they're still angled around mine, but no longer completely bent and upright. I watch him do this and then I look down and notice what I'm wearing. I only wear a t-shirt and my boxers to bed. I have a bit of morning wood and so my small bulge is showing and it's very near the flap, which is more open than usual because of my position. Even though we have already had sex, it was only once and we didn't get good looks at each other naked. I start getting embarrassed and I'm deciding when I should stop this cuddle session so I can cover myself up.

Unfortunately, Joey must have noticed something, maybe that my head was no longer rested against him, since I'm looking down at my crotch. Well, he moves his head up and I'm pretty sure he's looking at the same thing I am. I freeze now, feeling my face burning red. I'm waiting for his to say something, but instead he does something that only made my racing heartbeat and flushed face worse. His hand finds my crotch and he starts lightly stroking me. I'm still frozen, but now my body is feeling tingles and even though I'm still nervous, I would kill him if he stopped. I think he's a bit nervous being so forward like this because I start to feel his breath on my neck, he must be breathing a little heavier. This only turns me on more though.

Luckily, he doesn't stop and he continues to stroke me and even increases the pressure. Now, I'm really feeling it and after a few minutes a moan escapes my mouth. This urges him on and he adds even more pressure and starts grabbing and cupping me. He slides his hand all the way to my balls and slides it back to the waistline of my boxers. Everything he's doing feels so good and he keeps going. He gets faster and rougher until finally I groan loudly and wet boxer take the place of my morning wood.

I let out deep breaths, letting the feelings from my release wash over. I'm so relaxed now.

"Thanks," I say without thinking. I realize now how great this whole set up is really going to be. Even if I weren't crushing on Joey, I definitely would have benefitted from this.

"That's what friends are for right?" Joey responds.

I smile until I feel bad that I'm leaving him hanging, but I look over at the clock and I really need to get to work soon.

"I'll uh have to repay you later, I have to get ready for work," I tell him. I get up and then he gets up too.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," he says.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

He walks out and I get changed and head to work.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so excited to get home tonight. As if it wasn't amazing enough that Joey wants to have sex or do stuff with me or whatever, tonight I have a personal agenda to repay him for my unexpected morning treat. I don't even know if I'll just give him hand job back or what will happen. Honestly, I'm just gonna let Joey take the reins, as long as someone gets it started. Whatever he wants, whatever he'll be comfortable with, I'm game. I'm so excited and there's knots in my stomach like it's a second date and I know something's going to happen.

* * *

I finally get home after practically running up the stairs. I take a few deep breaths and then walk in. Joey is in the recliner chair watching TV.

When I walk up to him I see that he's actually fallen asleep in the chair. I smile at him. I decide to take advantage of this moment to get everything started. I sit on the arm rest of the chair and start running my hand over him. I start at his chest and slowly move my hand down his body, but when I get to his crotch and touch it for a second he jumps up and leaps from the chair…knocking me over and making me tumble to the floor.

I look up and see Joey taking deep breaths and staring wide eyed at me.

"Oh, Chandler sorry, I didn't know it was you."

He comes over and grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Hmmm actually it was a rough fall," I lie, trying not to grin at what I've concocted in my head.

"Really, what did you fall on, what hurts?" Joey feels instantly bad and tries looking me over.

He looks up at me when he can't see where the problem area is.

"It's my leg," I tell him.

"Wha- I'm so sorry. What's wrong with it? Where does it hurt?" He genuinely inquires as he leads me quickly to the couch and sits me down. He sits right next to me in a hurried fashion.

"Where is it?"

"Up here," I put my hand over my upper thigh on the leg closest to him. He looks so worried, I'm starting to feel a bit bad, but I can't stop it here.

"Is it bruised, maybe I should look… do you want ice?"

"Why don't you take a look first," I suggest and do the honors myself of pulling my pants down. He watches and looks to examine my thigh and sees nothing.

"I don't see anything, where does it hurt?"

He leans forward to try and get an even closer look.

I jump in and press my lips to his. He jumps back at this.

"Chandler—"

"Joe, there's no pain, just a bit discomfort in between my legs…but that's normal with you around," I flirt. He needs a second to grasp that I lied and that I really am fine. I smile at him.

"Oh, well don't do that," he shyly tries to yell at me, feeling embarrassed.

"_I'm_ sorry." I lean in again and gently kiss him. He doesn't move and just let's me play with his lips. I start to deepen the kisses and soon he kisses me back. It's so much better now. He's such a good kisser and I'm already aroused. Due to my quick arousal I start to pick up the speed and my hands grab at his shirt and I'm nearly falling over him when he breaks away and leans back.

"Sorry," he gulps. "I just—"

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"I was just thinking a lot today about us and…and how it all started cause you liked me."

I sit back and he sits back up too.

"Okay…"

"Well, I wanted to just 'do stuff' cause…well it felt good and I figured…why not, but I was thinking I shouldn't do that to you."

I gulp.

"What are you doing to me?" I try.

"Playing with your emotions like that. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin things…I know I'm probably too late with this, but…" he's not sure what else to say.

I don't either. I love Joey as a friend _and_ as more. I want to kiss him and be with him all the time, but I understand our friendship is more important and I know eventually I would just be yearning for more. But looking at him everyday, it'll be so hard to not get to touch him and kiss him and more...

I want to just do stuff with him. I want to run my hands all over his body and feel him on top of me and inside of me. I want him, but I want all of him and I can't have that. I can't lose him, I can't.

"You're right," I finally choke out.


	12. Chapter 12

We decide to spend the rest of the evening watching a movie and ordering a pizza for dinner. We don't comment much more on our situation, but I'm assuming that's it—it's over because Joey doesn't have real feelings for me.

After the pizza comes, I decide to go change out of my work clothes before we start the movie. I walk into my room and uncontrollable let out a yell of, "Oh no, dammit!"

Joey runs in to see what I just reacted to. No, it actually wasn't about Joey. A pipe or something must have burst and there's a huge leak coming from my ceiling right over my bed. My bed is soaked and I quickly go and rip the covers and all the sheets off to find that it's soaked down to my mattress.

"Dammit, this is just great," I complain.

"Don't worry Chan, we'll call someone to fix this up."

"Yeah but they're not coming tonight, now I have to crash on the couch," I grunt.

Joey gives me a sympathetic look.

"No, you won't, you'll crash with me."

"What?"

"Yeah what's the big deal, I don't want you hurting your neck on the couch."

"Joey, I don't think that's a great idea, I mean especially after every-"

"Chandler, we've shared a bed before. It doesn't matter what happened, you're staying in my room tonight," Joey states and then walks back out.

I watch him close my door so I can change.

This is not going to make anything better. Now I have to lay inches away from him, share a bed with him, knowing any slight movement might mean accidently touching him.

And what if I can't control my dreams of him again, how am I supposed to hide when we're under the same covers.

Even though I'm freaking out about tonight and I know far too well how bad it is for me, I'm still excited. It's a bad thing because I need to get over him now, but of course I still want him. So even though nothing can happen anymore, of course I would love to sleep in his bed with him.

I finally decide this is a rare opportunity and I'm going to let myself enjoy it…not too much, I'm just not going to beat myself up over it.

When I'm done changing I walk back out and see Joey already settling in for a movie. He's in one of the lounge chairs with popcorn and a beer. I sit in the chair next to him as he flips on the TV.

"Beer?" he offers.

"Sure, thanks." I say and take the one he holding out for me.

Joey gets up to put the movie in and no surprise, it's Die Hard. I'm about to make a wise comment, but I don't. I know I'm not going to be paying attention to any movie and I'm 100% right. The whole time, I'm just too excited to get to bed.

* * *

When the movie ends, it's only 9:30, but I just want to jump in Joey's bed right this minute.

Joey turns to me.

"Another great movie night," he says.

"Yeah, Die Hard is even better the 100th time," I sarcastically answer.

"I know, right?" Joey cracks a grin. He gets up to take the movie back out and then sets it on the island. I get up and follow him over there.

"So, now what?" Joey asks.

"I don't know, I'm kind of beat," I lie and stretch out my arms.

"Really, it's only 9:30."

"Well, I was at work all day."

"Okay, sorry. Well, then you can head in and I guess I'll be there later," Joey says to me.

I knew he would most likely not agree to come to bed right now, but I needed to give it a try. I go into his room, hoping he'll be in soon enough. I close the door behind me and then look at his bed, already excited that I'll be so close to him the whole night. I pick up the covers and snuggle into them. I immediately take in the smell. The covers and pillows smell just like him and I swear I spend a whole five minutes just soaking it up. I'm already loving this.

* * *

I don't mind being by myself for the first half hour, but then I get bored. I heard Joey turn the TV back on when I first went in his bedroom. I've been waiting for him to turn it off, but no luck. I look in his nightstand and find some magazines. I'm surprised they're not porn, but then I realize these are probably for the women he brings home.

I take one and read it and even play some of the crossword puzzles for about an hour until I hear the TV go off. I quickly put the magazine away and pretend to be asleep, awaiting his arrival.

But he doesn't walk in and in a few minutes I get up and go to the door to try and hear what he could be doing. Then I realize I hear the water from the shower. I open the door and see that he must be taking a shower.

I get back in bed and wait yet again.

Finally I hear him waking in. I lay back and shut my eyes. I hear his footsteps. He walks to the other side of the bed. I feel the bed shift as he sits down.

I can smell the fresh shower scent and the scent of shampoo. This makes me picture his clean, smooth skin and body. I try not to think about it for too long. The bed is still shifting a bit and I try to peek out of my eyes. I see that he's sitting on the edge of the bed and his back is facing me, so I open my eyes. I stare at his bare back, he's only wearing a towel from the shower and his hair is still very damp. I want to touch him so bad, I want to feel his soft skin and let his wet hair rub against my body.

He's leaning down, I think he's picking up clothes that are on the floor. He throws a shirt on and I frown to myself. Then he leans down again and picks up what I think are boxers. I close my eyes as I see him start to stand.

Dammit I really want to watch this though.

I try to crack my eyes open so slightly that no one could notice. It makes my vision blurry, but I can see that his back to still to me. So, I open my eyes a little more just as his towel drops. I bite my tongue so that I don't a make a sound as I'm staring right at Joey's beautiful bare ass. He quickly steps into his boxers and pulls them up. I close my eyes after this, assuming he's definitely going to turn around now.

No matter what happens now, this definitely made it worth it if anything goes wrong for the rest of the night.

I feel the bed shifting again and can tell Joey is getting into bed now. The scent of him is so much strong now and I can feel his presence so close to me. I have to stop myself from smiling out of the joy of this. I don't think I'm going to allow myself to sleep tonight.

I'm so scared to open my eyes again, waiting for Joey to fall asleep, I end up dosing off myself. I'm mad at this when I wake up and look at the clock to see I dosed off for about an hour. I look over at Joey and he's fast asleep, snoring on and off. He's look gorgeous even in the dim light. Just looking at him, I wish he was mine. I wish I could wake up to him every morning in the same bed. I realize everyday how considerate he is. Look at tonight he not only offered his bed to me, but he's even sleeping with clothes on, which I know he finds uncomfortable. It's too bad he's considerate about that though, I joke to myself. I watch him for a while, which I know is creepy, but I never get to just look at him.

Unfortunately, tiredness eventually sets in and my eyes feel heavy. I soon fall off to sleep again. I wake up once more and it's still dark. I'm happy for a moment that I haven't had any graphic dreams about Joey. I turn to look at the clock and see it's four in the morning.

When I turn back, I'm not thinking because I'm so tired and I hit Joey with my arm by accident. He starts to turn from this and my eyes goes wide. I didn't mean to wake him up. He stops moving though and so I quietly lay back down on my side, facing him. I pull my arms close to my body.

He starts to turn again, I guess he's finding a new position in his sleep, or maybe he's half awake now because of me. He turns back and forth and finally ends up facing me, with his head close to edge of his pillow so his face is pretty close to mine. I don't make a sound. His arm suddenly flails over and he hits me in the face. He wakes up from this.

"Oh, sorry…sorry Chandler," he says and tries to sit up slightly. His voice is super groggy, but he looks right at me.

"It's okay," I whisper.

He looks behind him to see how much room he has and then unfortunately he moves back so we're not so close anymore.

"I didn't mean to hit you," I whispers to me.

"I know".

"Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't," I tell him and I don't know why.

"No? Why are you up?" He continues to talk even though you can tell from his weary voice he doesn't want to.

I shrug under the covers and I'm not sure if he even sees it.

He looks really tired, but he sits up. I'm not sure why so I sit up too.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Staying up with you".

"Joey, you really don't have to".

He rubs his eyes.

"I want to, at least until you fall back asleep".

"Joey—"

"Chandler, I'm up".

I shut up now.

"So, can't sleep?" He says and then he looks down. He's resting his arms over his knees, which are up and the covers are barely over his knees so when he looks down I think he's looking at himself.

This gives me all kinds of thoughts and I instantly wish he didn't do that tiny little thing because I'm already getting tingles from the stuff in my horrible mind.

"I— I dunno," I get out.

Now, he looks down again, but keeps his head there and doesn't look up. He keeps talking.

"Maybe you should count to 100. Doesn't that work?"

I'm just staring at him and he still has his head down. I don't know how I even answer, but words just come out.

"I don't want to," I hear myself say.

"You need to sleep, you have work tomorrow," his voice gets cranky, I think he really wants to go back to sleep.

"Joey, go to sleep, seriously."

He sighs.

"No."

He still hasn't looked up and now I'm wondering if he's just hanging his head because he's tired or if there's really something to look at. I haven't gotten consistent sleep at this point, but if I had I would have already had morning wood by now…

I shouldn't be thinking these things. I'm making my own wood myself and it's not a good thing. I think back to the hotel room when I intentionally set up a way to touch him. I can't do anything though; we agreed to stop so I can't. It was wrong then and it's wrong now.

But all these thoughts in my head and Joey sitting right next to me in bed…I don't think I'm controlling my mouth anymore.

"You know, I never did repay you".

I wish I could take it back instantly.

"What?" he says and then finally looks up.

I don't say anything, I'm too scared and yet somehow my hand starts moving. I don't mean it too, but it finds its way under the covers and over Joey's leg, right to his crotch.

His swallows when I discover that he does have morning wood. My body heats up instantly just from this simple move.

I know I've done a bad thing, I've gone against our word, but I'm too far in now. We're still staring at each other and I just keep going. I grab him and he inhales a sharp breath. I start moving my hand up and down. His eyes look away from mine, but he doesn't stop me so I keep going.

I begin to speed up and increase the pressure and Joey starts breathing heavier and heavier. I continue like this until I can tell he's getting close and so then I start pulling and pushing, squeezing and…

And then he grabs my wrist and throws my hand off him and runs out of the room. I sit there in shock, not sure what to even think. I hear him run into the bathroom and assume he's finishing himself. I don't know why, why didn't he just let me finish? We went far enough, what's the difference. I feel humiliated now and I just sit there dumbfounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Here's the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed and I would love more feedback! Thanks

* * *

Joey doesn't return the room and I'm too embarrassed to go out and see him. I wait for him for about an hour until I can't help, but fall back asleep. I'm up in only a few more hours for work. I walk out of his room and Joey is no where to be found.

I go to work and I can't help, but think about it all day. I don't know what I'm going to say to him when I see him again.

When I get home from work, Joey is still not present. I realized I never called anyone to fix the leak in my room. I call them right away and they surprisingly come over right away. The leak is completely sealed, but my mattress still won't be dry in a few hours. I go to wash my blankets and sheets for tonight though.

* * *

At eleven o'clock I'm ready to hit the sack and I can't believe Joey hasn't even come home yet. I'm kind of relieved I didn't have to face him, but now it will be more awkward later. And it'll be weird that I'll be in the living room asleep on the couch if he comes back.

I shut off all the lights and try to get comfortable on the couch with my pillow and blankets.

The next thing I know I feel a hand on my hip, shaking me slightly.

"Chandler…"

My eyes slowly open and I try to make out the figure in the dark.

"Come to bed," the voice tells me.

"What?" I ask groggily.

The man takes me arm and pulls me off the couch very forcefully, which wakes me up in heartbeat. At this point, my eyes are wide and my brain is awake. I finally realize it's Joey who has a firm grip on my forearm and is leading me into his room.

"Joe?"

He doesn't answer and now we're in his bedroom and he closes the door behind us. He is already stripped down to just his boxers and a t-shirt again. He gets in bed as if he's merely going to sleep and nothing has happened, nothing is weird, and he didn't just force me into his room. I don't know what to do, but I know if I try to argue back to the couch he won't let up easily. So, I get in his bed and lay next to him under the covers. I'm so nervous I think I'm starting to sweat. I would rather talk to him about what happened rather than this awkwardness.

But in the next moment he turns to me.

"Chandler…" he starts with a soft voice.

I don't answer, I can't find my voice any longer.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," I reply. Why would he ask me that, he knows very well I am.

"Are you tired?"

What are these questions?

"Uh… maybe, why?"

"I feel really bad."

He is just not making sense at all. I'm still not looking at him. I know he's turning right to me, but I remain on my back staring at the ceiling.

"About last night…and yesterday. I—"

He pauses—silence.

"Are you still up?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Are you too tired?"

"For what?" I'm really confused.

"For me to make it up to you."

Now my heart is beating too fast and I don't understand why he's doing this. He's the one that decided we should stop, he's the one that ran off last night.

I know I should voice these things to him, have a real grown up conversation about all this, and tell him he's right, I should let him go and we should stop. But my attraction to him and my feelings for him and my desire for him always wins and so I don't do any of that. I'm hoping he will 'make it up to me' and I expect to feel his hand on me. I am right that he takes my silence as a yes, but he doesn't use his hand.

Instead, he surprises me. He leans over and he goes to my neck. Before he touches me, I hear his breath, he's breathing heavier than normal. The sound of his breath combined with the slowness of his actions tell me he's nervous, but then his lips hit my neck and before I know it he's kissing my neck, softly and gently at first, but then he keeps going. I'm squirming under the covers when he resorts to sucking on my neck like it's candy. He breaks away and I swear I will kill him if he stops it here, but he doesn't. His hands travel under the covers and find the end of my shirt. He starts to pull it up and so I sit up and let him take it off. I look at him finally and he looks back at me.

I stop the staring with my lips and then we're wildly making out.

It's only a matter a time before all our clothes are off and we explore each others bodies and make love for our second time.

* * *

The next day something happens that changes my daily routine for a while. My mattress is finally dry and since the leak is fixed, I can sleep in my bed again. Joey and I haven't really discussed last night or the night before and I don't really mind. I don't have to feel embarrassed about the first night and I'm too over the moon about having sex with Joey again that I could care less if we talk or not.

Having sex with Joey was not only amazing because of the feelings I've developed for him, or the fact that I never expected it to ever happen, but I'm pretty sure it's the best sex I've had regardless. It could also be because other than Joey I've only slept with women and maybe my subconscious knew I was gay and maybe that's why I never thought I enjoyed it as much as other guys seemed to. I don't really care what the reason is though, because the sex was so fulfilling and amazing both times.

I thought it couldn't get better and at the moment, I was satisfied enough and didn't mind if nothing would happen again. Luckily, I don't have to worry too much because when I go into my room tonight to sleep in my bed again, there's a knock at my door. I turn and see Joey.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We stand there; there are always these pauses lately.

"You going to bed?" Joey asks.

"Uh, yeah, it's finally dry," I respond.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Did you need something?" I ask.

"I'd rather you not sleep here," Joey surprises me with his words.

"No?" I'm not sure what to say.

"Isn't my bed pretty comfy?"

"Yeah, it is…"

Is Joey really inviting me back to his bed _again_? I can't believe this, but I'm already getting aroused just from my mind wandering.

"Well, I thought maybe we could crash together again tonight…" Joey hesitantly says.

If only he knew, he didn't have to convince me, but I have a feeling he's uncomfortable with what he's been doing lately. Which is precisely the reason I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to ride this thing out as long as I can and that's exactly what happens. Joey and I end up spending every night in his bed for the rest of the week. And we don't sleep much. I'm truly in heaven through the whole week even though I know it's not going to last forever.

* * *

The sex is amazing, especially for me, but I don't think Joey really knows how to handle whatever he's feeling. I think that's why he wanted to stop things, but then was the one to keep it going.

I can tell he's trying to deal with things because during the day we never discuss anything we've done or are going to do. He pretends it never happened, but then every night he waits for me in his bed and he willingly has relations with me. He does things I knew thought he would be comfortable doing, but it's like at night he's a different person. He keeps trying new things and it always makes everything even more pleasurable for me.

I know I should probably talk to him and stop what we're doing, but then I think why should I?

So, I'm having sex with my best friend, who I swear has been straight his whole life. And he maybe never love me the way I love him, but why should I suffer when he want it, when he's pursuing me. I don't understand it, but I'm going to let myself enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

One night, I come home from work and Joey is sitting alone on the couch. He's not doing anything; he's just sitting there. I walk over to him.

"Hey you okay Joe?"

He looks up at me with a weary face.

"Does this mean I'm gay?"

I freeze at his question.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I ask gently and sit next to him.

"All the stuff you and me do, it must mean I'm gay…doesn't it?"

I gulp, not believing he's finally talking about everything.

"Well, not necessarily".

"How do you mean?" He asks like he truly needs to understand.

"You could be bi, or maybe you uh just have conflicted feelings cause you know we care about each other as friends and I had feelings for you and maybe on some level you didn't want to lose me?" I propose, trying to actually analyze his actions for the first time.

He nods.

"Are you scared you might be gay?" I ask him since he seems so conflicted.

"I don't know".

"Well, the good news is, if you are or not, you're already better than me at it…the sex part I mean," I try to make him feel better. He smiles a small smile at me.

"Thanks," he says and then gets up and goes to his room.

I'm not sure if this means I should go to his room tonight or not. And then I realize how selfish I am being. Here is my best friend Joey, going through a really rough time and I'm just concerned about whether or not to go to his room for sex.

I decide unfortunately enough is enough, I have to tell him we need to stop and he needs time to figure things out. I decide I'm telling him tonight.

* * *

In a few hours, I walk to his room and knock on his door.

"Come in," he calls.

I walk in and see him sitting on his bed.

"Hey Joe," I smile.

"Hey".

I go and sit on the end of his bed.

"Joey, we need to talk. I think we should stop. You have stuff you need to think about and I was being selfish. We can't sleep together anymore," I find the strength to say.

His face is blank and he's looking at me. I wait for his response.

"I think I'm in love with you."

I swear my heart just stopped.

"What?" I can barely talk, it comes out almost mute.

"I think I love you Chandler," he gulps nervously.

"Are you sure?"

He cracks a smile at this, but I couldn't be more serious.

"I thought about it a lot. Ever since the vacation when stuff with us started happening... I was so confused. I didn't get why I would do the things we've been doing and be okay with it. I wasn't sure whether I was gay because I'm not interested in other men, but I wanted you every night," he confesses and I stay silent, trying to absorb every word he has just said.

He takes a breath.

"I think you're right, I might be bi, but I also think I'm in love with you," he completes his speech to me and I'm speechless.

"I — I— wow," I try to breathe normally again.

"I— uh," I continue to stutter.

"Chandler," Joey states firmly. I look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" he asks simply.

"Yes," I respond without even thinking. He smiles and then rushes to kiss me. He sits right up, leans in and presses into my lips with pure joy.

"I love you," I break the kiss to tell him. "I didn't get to say it," I blush.

He smiles and then leans in again.

"I love you," I whisper again before he touches my lips, this makes him pauses inches away.

"I love you too," he whispers back and then finishes the kiss he started.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
